Different Animorphs
by different hero writer
Summary: This is a story about my character meets the animorphs and Elfangor raised Tobias and Arbron gave them the morphing power I don't own any thing
1. Chapter 1

**All rights to KA Applegate**

 **I don't own anything**

 **This has Elfangor raising Tobias and a new character along with the idea that Arbron gives them the morphing power and I hope I don't accidently copy the fanfiction that I read a while ago that was one of my favorites and inspiration for this story please be ok with this and please like this**

 **Please be nice this is my first fanfic**

Like many others I can't tell you my name I won't even tell you my old name but I have a name we all have names we all exist even if you don't believe. If you don't want to hear my story and save yourself then you might as well just leave. I was never all human. I grew up believing I was though I lived normal except for the one fateful day at the library.

I was from a small town I was a no one well no one knows me anymore anyways but back to the story I had gone to the library and I was looking around I always felt best in the library I still don't know why. I pulled an old book from the shelf.

I thought it looked interesting but to most people they would never even see it they would just look at the newer more interesting books.

Anyways I pulled it off the shelf expecting to be able to read it but when I pulled I opened a secret passageway. Standing there in shock I wondered what I the world.

That is when I heard the screams they were feint like they were far away but they were definitely coming from the tunnel. I hear a gasp and whip around to see my fried standing there gapping at the tunnel.

All the sudden a stomping sound breaks the silence. There is something coming!


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I do not own the animorphs**

 **Please enjoy**

 _There is something coming_ I slowly turn around and would have screamed if my friend had not clamped his hand down over my mouth.

He slowly pulls me backwards to the back of a stack. Slowly taking his hand off my mouth he signals me to be quiet and look.

I peer through the books and nearly scream again there is a monster or an alien I don't know the difference it has spikes everywhere on its body! Ok not everywhere but it has plenty to maul me in seconds.

I turn just enough to see my friend's face and it is etched in pure terror. Shifting back around I see it turn in our direction. With a look of pure terror, I push my fears behind me and grabbing my friend's arm I turn away from the whatever it is and sprint away dragging my friend behind me.

We reach the stairs to the top balcony in the library and stop to breathe. He still looks like he is in shock which is not that surprising since we just saw a whatever that was.

After we catch our breath we climb the stairs up to the second level but I looked down at the corner we were in I didn't see the entrance but I saw something more surprising I saw the principal there looking around suspiciously.

I slowly slunk back into the shadows. Turning around I see my friend and he asks if we should go somewhere hidden to talk about this.

We walk to a corner behind some shelfs and set our backpacks down. Getting a piece of paper out I hand him one of my decoders ( _I made my own code for the letters)_ I start to write in my notebook what we know and list what all we have seen.

Looking at my watch I notice that my mom should be there. I say my mom is here I need to go we can talk at lunch.

I pack up all my things and walk out of the library.

Getting in the car I say hi to my mom. She says hi but in a worried tone she asks if I am ok there was some kind of problem and some drugs that cause halucinations were realeased. I freeze up and say…

 **To be continued next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Once again I don't own anything with the animorphs**

 **Thank you for reading my series it means a lot to me**

 **Sorry for in later chapters if I get information wrong because I never got to read all the books because when I was going to read them the library got rid of the books and I could only read the ones I have**

 **Now to the story**

 _I freeze up and say_ well not really say I more squeaked what. She turns around and asks me again I calm down and say I heard of that but I was at the other side of the library.

When I get home I go to my room but not before I grab a hand gun from the gun safe and put it under my bed.

I trust my mom but I know what I saw and the fact that she lied about what it was could mean that she was working with them.

I try to act normal but it is hard after seeing that so I go to sleep hoping I don't have nightmares from whatever that was.

Waking up in the morning my hair is back to its normal color (picture on the cover) I learned a long time ago that if I focused on it I could change my hair between a brownish color and my natural blue purple color. I change it to brown and get ready for school. I have extra time so I put my gun and extra clothes plus survival stuff in my backpack.

I get to school and I hear over announcements for anybody who saw something weird in the library yesterday to come to the office.

I look over at my friend and give him a look that says no.

At lunch we sit together and I tell him about my mom and he says that his mom said something similar so they must both be working with the whatever those were. We finish talking when our other friends come over to sit with us.

The four people at our table are me Ashley my friend who saw the whatever they were Samuel, along with the two other friends Winter and Tyler.

Winter starts drawing something in her notebook when Tyler comments that there were more blades but to not work on it around here people could see.

Discreetly looking over at her drawing I instantly go pale it was the same thing we saw in the library.

Samuel notices that I was pale and leans over asking what was wrong. I whisper that it was the monster we saw in the library.

I lean over the table and whisper to them what is that. We all lean into the middle of the table and Tyler whispers why do you work with them.

I look over at him and whisper that I saw one at the library.

Winter says they wouldn't just wander in the library and you would be the only one to see it. Butting in Samuel says he saw it also.

Winter asks ok since it is obvious that you were lying where have you seen this. I look strait at her and say I was not lying I pulled a book off a shelf and a tunnel opened up and one of the monsters or whatever it is walked down the tunnel luckily she believes me.

A few classes after lunch there is an announcement for everyone to head down into the basement for a tornado drill.

I walk with my friends and we are at the back of the line but as I get to the bottom of the stairs I see something that makes me stop in my tracks.

There are teachers blocking the entrance so people can go in but not out.

The worst part is not that though there are some of those things there and they are rounding up people.

 **Will they escape?**

 **To be continued next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Thank you for reading my story**

 **Once again I so not own Animorphs**

 **Please enjoy my story**

 _They are rounding up people_ as soon as I see that I decide we need to get out of there. Quickly I look around some people are coming behind us to get us sown there.

I whisper to everyone to turn and run and once we get to the hallway to split up we will meet in the parking lot. On my signal.

I see people and whatever those are coming closer but I also see a fragile steam pipe and turn kicking that with all my strength. A stream of steam comes flying out not just at their faces but also at mine.

I scream but I know that if I don't escape I don't know what it would be but it would be bad. Turning in the direction of the light I can see I push myself to go forward against the pain. I feel like someone just hit my face with a frying pan pulled of the stove. The heat is over whelming I can't pass out I can't. I trip on the ground and fall but luckily the steam is no longer in my face and I notice the reason I fell was that I hit the stairs.

I feel my way up the stairs and start running down the hallway out of the school when I hear a voice from one of the class rooms.

I spin around scared out of my skin but determined to not be caught, I am glad though that I didn't punch them because it is Winter. She signals to me to come and hide with her in the class room.

I look around and run for the room. Walking in I am initially relieved but soon realize that we are trapped in here.

I look around and spot some students keys hanging out of their backpack.

Grabbing the keys, I walk over to Winter as I realize everyone else is in the room. They stand there in shock of what has just happened. Samuel is the first to notice that I have the keys and asks me if I am seriously going to steal a car.

I bite down on my tongue but before I can answer a loud bang comes from the door along with someone saying to come out that they won't hurt us.

I turn and open the window and signal for everyone else to go. After climbing out the window I press the key fob so as to unlock the door and run to it. Jumping into the driver's seat I ask whose house is the closest and they all look at me like I am crazy.

Whatever those are, are going to follow us and we need to get supplies then we can hide somewhere. In all movies when people see too much then they don't stop for anything to find them. They slowly nod in agreement, but all I do is groan and say who house is closest.

I manage to deduct that Winter and Tyler are neighbors so we stop there first and I make them go get essentials and not call anyone.

Samuel and I decide what to do about the survival supplies.

After Winter and Tyler get back we stop at Samuel's house and get his stuff along with a few guns the same with my house.

We drive down the interstate listening to the radio when we hear something about the school and to sum it up we are wanted and the vehicle was reported stolen.

We decide to go with Samuel's and I's plan B to go hide in the woods.

To sum it up we crashed the truck and found a meadow in the woods that we set up camp at.

 **To be continued next chapter.**


End file.
